Simon Marks
Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks is a British witch from the Marks line of witches, a self-described "noble and very powerful witch family." The Marks family worked closely with Melinda Warren during the Salem Witch trials. Simon was convinced that he and Paige were meant to wed (he told Phoebe, Paige, and Piper that 40 oracles and soothsayers, and a wizard or two had claimed this). Paige refused, telling him she had a boyfriend and he tried everything to convince her to leave Henry (or Harry, as he called him) as he thought that a mortal wouldn't fully understand magic and if they wedded their offspring would be very powerful. Simon tracked down Henry at his work and tried to convince him that he is a liability to Paige since the fear of worrying he will be hurt by a magical attack (Henry had been previously attacked and healed from a fireball) will make it impossible for her to be truly honest with him. When Henry told Simon that he was Paige's boyfriend and he wasn't going to back down, Simon challenged him to a duel, where they both fought with metal pipes in an alley but while Henry was holding it, Simon was moving it with telekinesis. After the duel, Henry tells Simon that he truly loves Paige and notices the little parts of her personality that Simon wouldn't since he is only concerned about being the "Ultimate Power Couple". When Simon begins to protest, Henry knocks Simon unconscious and Paige later backs Henry up and orbs Simon away. Powers and Abilities Simon is a hybrid of witch and whitelighter and would have the standard powers of both as well as the powers of telekinesis, orbing and telekinetic orbing. Appendices :(Marks Scroll) The Marks of Great Britain :Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks :Born: 1976 :Where: Sussex, England :Education: Studied magic at Newrestic College of the Magical Arts. ::::Degrees in Alchemy, ........, Alteration, ................. and Etiquette, ::::...................................................and Incantations. :Brief History: First born male of Avery and Alicia Marks, three brothers; :Jeremy, Morgan, and Forrester. Named in honor of Thaddeus Sutton Marks, who, :with the help of women of Halliwell family established shelter and protection for :witches during Salem Witch trials. Well educated and well versed in the magical :and fighting arts, Simon has eternally sought out oracles and soothsayers in :search of his destiny. :Lineage: :Father: Avery Fathood Marks :Mother: 'Alicia Ellen Neethey :'Grandfather: Robert Avery Marks :Grandmother: 'Anne Whipple :'Great Grandfather: Edward Fathelenew Marks :Great Grandmother: Margery Newswk Notes * It's unclear as to how Simon Marks can be a witch-whitelighter hybrid since he was born around the same time as Paige and the union of those two magical beings was still considered to be unheard of. Gallery Bscap0100.jpg|Simon Orbs into the manor Bscap0104.jpg|Simon tries to convince Paige of their destiny to be wed thumb_Charmed815_069.jpg|Phoebe and Paige going through the Marks scroll of witches thumb_Charmed815_121.jpg|Simon attempting to convince Piper about Paige and himself thumb_Charmed815_332.jpg|Simon conjuring flowers to persuade Paige that he is the perfect man for her thumb_Charmed815_371.jpg|Simon inspecting Henry's office thumb_Charmed815_440.jpg|Simon tries to tell Henry to leave Paige thumb_Charmed815_469.jpg|Henry gets challenged to a duel thumb_Charmed815_555.jpg|Henry duelling with Simon thumb_Charmed815_590.jpg|Henry and Paige convince Simon about relationship before Henry punches him thumb_Charmed815_596.jpg|Paige and Henry telling Simon to leave thumb_Charmed815_598.jpg|Simon gets orbed away by Paige Appearances Simon Marks appeared in a total of 1 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 Episode 15 :The Last Temptation of Christy Category:Characters Marks, Simon Marks, Simon Marks, Simon Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Witches